Therapist
by Rivetting Silence
Summary: Sequel to Mental Trauma. Enzan has been caught between Netto and Blues, and when Netto decides to take action, it worsens things. Enzan can no longer handle the pressure, something needs to happen and fast. [EN][BE][?]
1. Chapter 1 Sexual Tension

**Therapist**

This is the Sequel to Mental Trauma; it's gotten off to a rought start, but I think I can manage.

And now I hope you enjoy this feature presentation.

Chapter 1 Sexual Tension

The door clicked open and Blues turned around with a smile, peeling off his black midnight shades, fending off the evil rays of sunlight. He dropped the annoying little onion, and the annoying big butcher knife, and ran his hands under soap and water. "Enzan-sama welcome back!" Wiping his hands with a dishcloth, tossed it back onto the kitchen counter, rushing quickly to the door, like a housewife greeting a businessman who went for a jog…

This one ignored the housewife, and went straight into the household. "…I missed you too…"

Ijuuin Enzan stumbled into his large bathroom, wide-eyed and perplexed by what had just happened, and decided to contemplate over it while taking a hot, soothing bath. (I bring you immediate fan-service, ladies and ladies!) It had been about eight months since the psychologically damaging incident with Blues, and for some reason, this new turn of events seemed to redraw images of the occurrence, and it was such a joy to recall a hysterical Blues on a killing spree once again.

Peeling off the layers of clothing one by one, his head twitched from side to side; his hair was considerably long, (No, it's not a mullet you bastards!) and his bangs fell into his eyes constantly. Taking off his black, yellow rimmed shirt, he called out, "Blues, I'm taking a shower! Hold my calls!"

"Want me to join you?" The Navi called back playfully, and yet oozed with sarcasm. Enzan rolled his eyes, making a note that he may have to give Blues yet _another_ attitude adjustment. At last, pulling off his boxers, he stepped beneath the shower; he pulled on the tap, and let the hot water shower him over…

Just to his luck, the water was cold this time around, and suppressing a shrill cry of frozen agony, he clasped his hands over his mouth and fell onto the tiled floor, slap of the water as he made contact. (This is a reminder to you all that he's naked, just so I can put an image into you guys' heads… yeah, so insert the shrill laughter here…hehe.) Shaking his head profusely, he scurried out of water's way, hand testing it until it warmed up. After a few moments it did, and he settled himself between the thousands of droplets that came down. Sighing in relief that all cramps and sores were being relieved, he dipped his hands in fresh liquid soap, and rubbed it over his body (Too much? Are your noses bleeding?), rubbing to the point where he could see his skin reddening, he was satisfied and washed the slippery contents off of his body. (On a side note I must say that on the two lines, two of the times that I typed out body came out parallel to each other!)

Heading towards the bathtub, he shook his head from side to side again, feeling his dampened hair slap his face sharply. Pulling the cover off and laying it gently on the ground, Enzan gently brushed his fingers over the slightly evaporating water. Content with the feel, he slowly slinked in, letting the new warmth relax him, brushing away what sores he had left. He mumbled in content as he went neck deep, shuddering at the sensation throughout his body. He hadn't been able to relax in ages, and he wasn't going to pass up a good moment like this. His fingers trailed down along the side of his stomach happily, but he stopped when he remembered what he had come in here for. He sighed heavily, and his head sank into the water, bubbles rising to the surface. Glaring at the flowing hair before him, one thing crept evilly into his mind…

'I can't believe I'm going on a date with Netto…'

How in hell this happened, he could hardly comprehend himself, but it did, so he would have to deal with it one way or another. It made him wonder things that never crossed his mind before, no matter how many times it processed in his brain, he never asked questions.

'Okay, Netto asked me out… on a date… to the Densan Observation Tower…' (Densan Observation Tower equals a very funny acronym… what with it being an anime based on internet connection… DOT! Get it?) He blinked through the hot water, and let out a bubbled cry of frustration, and pulled out of the water, gasping for air. He let out a slow breath, and flicked his head to the side again. Raising a concerned eyebrow and scrunching up his face in frustration. "… That tower's supposed to be romantic…" he said weakly, quiet enough to prevent echo. His face heated up as a deathly thought crossed his mind, 'I wonder if he'll try to kiss me…' with a gasp he shook his head and pulled at it, yelling out loud, "No! Don't! Bad! BAD!" Beating the thoughts out of his head, he dropped head first back into the water, belly down he lay in the long tub. He folded his arms and rested his head upon them, bubbling out a sigh.

'Stupid idiot Netto… he makes my life sound like some stupid regular teenage drama…' closing his eyes, he rolled onto his back, and watched the rippling light above him, 'but I _am_ a teenager…' He fell silent, and let his mind process everything for a few more moments before he jerked out of the water with another yell of frustration. "DAMN IT! I'm _not_ like that!" his fists clenched, he stood up as if defending himself from someone's insults. He blinked as he heard the door swing open.

"Enzan-sama, are you alright? Is something the matter?" Blues called as the door flew. Enzan with a yelp had turned around to meet Blues. "Enzan-sama, are you—" he stopped dead, as his eyes diverted from the boy's head level to the lower midsection. His eyes widening and his jaw dropping, the two shared an extremely unnerving moment of silence, frozen stiff. Enzan had his hands cover his bright pink cheeks, as his throat clogged. "I—I…" Blues fell at a loss for words, though he knew he should apologize; he was looking… over… at…

"Ah… Ah…" Enzan heaved out. He swallowed hard, blinking out tears that mixed with the water drenching his body. He took a deep breath, clenched his fists again, and let out one last cry of exceedingly high standards. "Get… Blues…get… GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Snapping Blues and himself out of their pause, he threw numerous bars of soap towards the Navi, who fell backwards and out, closing the door before him with a slam as he fell. Enzan panted, and fell backwards, and splashed into the water, feeling the heat from inside go away, and outside come in. His head angled down as he stared at _his self_. He frowned at the disappointment, and closed his eyes. 'Why did I do that? Blues is pretty much a man, I'm a young man. He should know the human anatomy pretty well, especially after Hikari-hakase's… holo chip enhancements…' His face heated up again, and he felt an automatic rush in his midsection. He opened his eyes, and twitched at the sight. 'Note to self: Never think of that… _ever_.' coming to realize that he should never contemplate in the bath again, he got out, and grabbed a towel to hide his shame…

Blues crawled out of his mind and sat up, wiping soap out of his eyes. He blinked as he went over the event that just happened, and tilted his head to the side as a naughty thought surfaced. He smiled deviously. "It's grown from last time I saw him…"

---

The door swung open, and out came a fresh and fragrant vice-president, in a new set of clothing. A black collarless, yellow-free shirt, exposing much of his collarbone, and a pair of his modest camouflage pants. He stepped through the doors with a dulled expression on his face. Still slightly damp around his body, he stepped out, and saw Blues waving sheepishly, a little out of character, but Enzan tried to pay no mind, considering the Navi's _rude_ intrusion.

At the moment, Blues was wearing what he called _human clothes_. A pair of formal black pants, and a white button-up long-sleeve shirt, with a fold down collar; he would've looked like a Spanish model, had it not been for his actual skin tone, hair and eyes.

"You had no calls, Enzan-sama." The boy nodded simply, and stumbled to his desk, slumping into his office chair. Blues caught wind, and followed the boy in his journey of musings. "If I may be so bold; what is the matter?" he stood behind the boy, who crossed his arms and pouted, his lower lip folding out, falling deeper into the seat. Blues smiled; the cute rating was very high indeed. He bent over and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, rubbing them fondly. "Doushita, Enzan-sama? Daijoubu desu ka?" (What's the matter, master Enzan? Are you alright?) He pecked Enzan on the neck affectionately, who in return frowned and tilted his head away from Blues, suppressing a whimper from the sensation. The Navi stopped to take another look at the boy; he didn't look pleased. In fact, he looked downright upset.

"Blues, I'm not in the mood, not that I ever was." Enzan muttered out, turning his head in the opposite direction of Blues'. "I just need some down time; I'm under a lot of… pressure." Blues stared for a moment as the boy's sea-blue eyes darted to the floor. He frowned, obvious being he wasn't being told everything.

"Well, then tell me what the pressure is, and I'll leave you alone." Enzan shook his head 'no', and slumped down even further until he heard the chair creak a millimeter back that was as far as he was going to slink. "Please tell me, you're worrying me." The boy groaned, sat up, pushing Blues' arms away and dove fore his bed, landing headfirst into a pillow. He hollered inside of it, muffling his cries.

"_No! _Damn it! Just leave me alone, Blues! I don't want to talk about it!" Enzan shrilled, kicking his feet into the bed. Blues was wide-eyed with shock, and his mouth had dropped. That had never happened before; it was too immature for Enzan, and he was above immaturity. This couldn't be Enzan; this had to be his mirror image, his doppelganger or something. Whatever it was, it wasn't Enzan. There was a moment of silence as Blues thought it over carefully, before plotting an exorcism. He has one last conclusion he could come to…

Enzan's a teenager, a real, honest to God teenager. '_I never thought I'd ever get to see one of those._' He smiled deviously again, and slinked over to the bed, and sat alongside of Enzan, his growing little boy. He lay down parallel, and draped an arm over him. Enzan blushed slightly, but had found this a common occurrence nowadays. It was more annoying than anything else, though.

"It's alright, you can tell me later." He gently kissed Enzan against the neck, which of equivalent, kicked him in the shins with his heel. Blues little grimaced, and tightened his grip around the boy, who had turned to his side, his back to the Navi. "Now that's just cold," said Blues teasingly.

"Blues, I'm seriously not in the mood for that, okay? I have to go out in an _hour_, so let me rest." Blues blinked, and he took a glance at the clock, flicking his hair out of the way. It was nine in the morning, and he had just recently gotten out for a jog. Usually that was his wake-up call, not his naptime. He turned back to Enzan and shrugged, and with a smile, continued to play along the back of the boy's neck. Enzan trembled at the touch, and wished he had worn a turtleneck instead.

Within seconds, Blues had a hand under Enzan's shirt, and caressed the skin affectionately, hoping for a response from the boy, hoping he would crack and get some information as a bonus. The alternative was to completely molest Enzan for the first time, for him it was a win-win situation. Enzan, on the other hand, was gripping his bed sheets and biting his lip to prevent any moaning. He was doing his best not to say or do anything, giving Blues the satisfaction was a big no, so he'd live with being felt up, without a single noise, yes this was the plan, and he was going to stick with it…

At least that's what he thought until Blues started feeling him _down_.

A sensation had run down his spine, and hardened himself, chest tightening and his midsection tingling. It had numbed his senses for another sweet moment, as he let out an involuntary sigh of delight. He felt his mind swirl and dizzy, as his shoulder shuddered and his eyes rolled. Arching his mid into the touch for a split second, but before Blues could make another motion; Enzan had caught on what was happening and let out a window-shattering scream…

-

And even though physical contact and possible sexual intercourse will not be censored in this story, brutal anime murder will be, so we cut to a dancing monkey as a commercial… Or you guys can read this, and slowly put an image of a stripping Blues in j00r head.

-

"Enzan-sama…" the Navi whimpered in a fairly high voice, a hint of rejection and longing in it. "Why are you so cruel sometimes?" Enzan scoffed, and flopped back onto his chair again, head resting on his folded arms upon the humble desk. Blues weakly rolled a little closer to the desk, still grasping his stinging manhood. He never felt that before, and was well intent on _never _feeling it again. "Owwie…"

"Blues don't do that to me, I don't like it." Enzan's face heated up, and he buried it further into his arms, blocking it out as he gritted his teeth. _That's a lie from your mouth, and you know it. _He shut his eyes tightly, trying to forget the tingling sensation that remained; instead, he felt the aftershock, and shuddered, blocking out a moan. Blues frowned, the stinging sensation slowly fading; he pushed himself off of the floor, and placed his hands on Enzan's tensed shoulders, which were waved away and snarled off. He had pushed it, and he knew it.

"My apologies… but…Enzan-sama, you really are worrying me… I've never seen you like this before." His response was but a simple grumble and mutter. Blues sighed and persisted. "Please don't be like this." The reaction was repeated, and Blues scrunched his face up a little, and went at it again, attempting to reach a hand towards him "Enzan-sama—"

"Stop it!" The boy lifted his head and glared into the eyes of the dumbstruck Navi, "Just _get lost, you annoying little—_!" Enzan's eyes widened and he clasped a hand over his mouth, hearing Blues draw in a bitter sharp breath. He saw the hand withdraw at the snap, and realized what he had just done. Blues took a step back; Enzan stood up, hands now weakly reaching towards Blues. "No, that's not what I meant—I… Blues, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad, I'm really sorry." Blues shook his head and smiled pathetically.

"No, no, you meant what you said; I wasn't listening, and I had upset you greatly. I apologize, and I _swear_ I shall never do it _ever_ again." His head lowered and he bowed himself out of the room. As he clicked the door closed, he whispered uneasily. "Enzan-sama, please forgive me."

"No! Blues! Wait, please wait!" He fell silent and stiff; his throat felt sore and his eyes began to burn. He gritted his teeth and sighed, taking a seat on his chair; he crossed his legs and folded his arms. Closing his eyes, he spun his chair back and forth ever-so-slightly for many minutes until he had come with a conclusion…

"Stupid Netto…"

---

That would be my first chapter, folks. I'm beginning to have a problem writing these stories out nowadays, because I'm beginning to have problems with my grammar. When I'm searching for words in my head, no longer do they come out in English. I always start thinking up Vietnamese or French words. It's probably with all these language projects nowadays. I now have a Japanese project to finish by Thursday; a calendar! I have to memorize Ten Philosophies of VoViNam for Vietnamese, a L'art orale and another oral project for French, and I have to remember the days of the month, the Months, and the days of the week for Japanese. Excuse me if I wrote anything in a foreign tongue, though I highly doubt I did; I proofread it a thousand times. However, I think there's something wrong with my brain, due to the fact I'm actually telling you guys my weakness, but I can trust you guys right?

_RIGHT?_

Review and I'll bring you muffins!


	2. Chapter 2 PreSession

**Therapist**

**Chapter 2: Pre-Session**

"… Great; now I've done it." Blues grumbled under his breath, fumbling his fingers in his messy hair. The usually well-groomed Navi, within the span of twenty minutes, now was officially a poor, pathetic mess. His hairs stood on end, his left collar was straight up, the right folded down, his eyes were half-lidded, and even his frown became crooked. Blues was a complete and declarable disaster.

"Why, lord?" He called out, burying his face in his right arm. "Why did you make me an idiot?" The room fell silent, waiting for an answer that would never come.

Before he could sigh out his exasperation, inside his head came a tone. His head jerked up, "Enzan-sama has mail from Netto." He confirmed, curious as to what the Net Savior had to say. He frowned at the subject, "'Are you standing me up'?" he closed his eyes, and opened the letter for himself, making a note to scold himself later.

"'Enzan'" he read aloud, "'are you coming or what? You're late, it's been twenty minutes. Please don't stand me up! Looking forward to… our…'" Blues stopped short of his sentence, and shut his eyes tighter; to make sure he wasn't just seeing things.

"Date…?"

When he was as focused as his visual receptors could allow the maids of Enzan's mansion were no calmer than he.

---

"…Laika-san, are you alright?" A voice cut into the Net Savior's thought process, though seemingly more stoned than thinking. He blinked away the clouds and turned away from the window, to face crimson red eyes that glowed with concern. He nodded slowly, allowing language to flood back into his mind.

"Yes… I am fine…" he said monotone, voice only arcing up at the last syllable. If there were a feeling that Laika's voice ran out, it was irritation. Searchman, being such the well mannered behaving type, averted eye-contact.

Scratch well mannered.

Replace with terrified.

Laika turned his head back to the window, and lowered them. '…we're here.' He thought. He gritted his teeth and snarled under his breath, ''Indefinite suspension' my butt…' He closed his eyes tightly and placed two fingers delicately over his temples. 'Adult headaches; I'm getting old.' Searchman's lip twisted, feeling the dire need to say something.

"L-Laika-san," he started, receiving a glare, he let it pass, and carried on. "Laika-san, you… shouldn't worry—" he was stopped short as the clenched teeth became visible, and aimed at him. Acknowledging the horrible irritation, he added in "sir." Cleared his throat, and continued on. "You're obviously a valuable soldier to the squadron, and an idol to the, as you so keenly stated, 'newbie's." Laika growled under his breath.

"I was suspended for their mistakes! Admiral Horowitz just threw me out like _that_!" He snapped his fingers, as to emphasize further. "So they shot him square in the ass! I can't keep tabs on them twenty-four seven! I'm a Lieutenant-Commander for crap's sake!" Searchman put a hand over his face and sighed.

'Not this again…'

"Laika-san, please, we're not off the plane yet. People are still here, and this is the fifth time you've said this." Searchman whispered, as to set a good example. Laika frowned bitterly, and pouted as adult-like as possible. The green Navi quirked an eyebrow. Excusing it, he continued. "You can always get a part time job until the Admiral hauls you back in." Laika blinked at the suggestion, and gave a thoughtful look.

"Well… Elizaveta-sempai did say she had an open spot for apprenticeship."

"Elizaveta?"

"She joined Sharo Squadron 637 a _very_ long time ago. You wouldn't know her. Colonel Elizaveta Stepankov; one of the better of the female soldiers."

"With all due respect sir, that's a very sexist thing to say." Laika chuckled lightly, subjecting the Navi to utter confusion.

"It is, isn't it? However, I mean it; she was one of the best; one of the first Sharo soldiers to be involved in the second Betonam War (My EXE version of Vietnam, because they don't have one. There was no second Vietnam War thank goodness, but I'm just saying for show, and for fact that the first one came way before the EXE series started.)"

"I see." Searchman nodded slowly, "What happened to her?" Laika sighed, and lay back in his seat.

"Quit."

"Oh."

"… Sir… If she had been there so far in the past as for me not to know her, how do you know her?"

"She's my cousin."

"… Her last name is Stepankov. _Your_ last name is—"

"—in law…"

"…Oh."

---

"Netto-kun, I sent the letter." The Navi scratched as his night-blue hair, with a look of disturbance on him. He eyed his brother, who had an irritated look on his face. "Netto-kun, you shouldn't worry; Enzan isn't one to miss _anything_ without a word's notice. Netto grunted annoyed.

"He's standing me up, Rockman. I know it; I just know it!" he bit his lip, and his eyebrows curled. "It's all because of Blues stupid Blues! The boy snapped, taking pride that somewhere in the distance, the red Navi had sneezed. His twin sighed heavily at the immaturity. Shrugging, he tiptoed off.

"Netto-kun, I'm sure he'll be here. I'm going to leave before he shows up…" he took a glance at his younger brother for another second. Turning his back he grumbled inaudibly over his brother's absentmindedness…

So here, Netto was left to contemplate (or rather argue) over whether he should leave or not. "Enzan's not showing up! I know he won't!" He groaned out loud and stomped his foot. "Grr! Stupid Enzan! Nobody stands me up--!"

"And nobody puts me down." A familiar voice made him jump. The Hikari twirled around in his surprise, with a look of shock on his face. Enzan had his arms crossed, finger gently tapping his forearm. He glanced into Netto's eyes for a split second, and then let them hit the floor. "…So…sorry I'm late… I… I had some things to take care of." Netto blinked, and then smiled gleefully, pink painting over the tip of his nose.

"It's okay, I wasn't… waiting _that_ long." There was a silence, and both of them laughed nervously. Enzan frowned for a second beneath his snow-crested bangs, and his head shot up, bringing a look of curiosity from the other boy.

"You want to go?" Enzan slowly shoved his hands in his pockets, and his back bracketed into its original composure. Netto blinked, and took a quick look up the silver, arching tower. He smiled silently to himself, as he nodded. He quickly gripped the other boy's hand and tugged lightly. Enzan blinked.

"Yes! Let's go!" There was a silence, as Netto stood there with a gentle smile, and Enzan with a funny look. He shrugged hit off and nodded, wrapping his hand around Netto's. The two shared and awkward silence as they walked, each tinted with a cherry on their nose.

"So…" Enzan started, slicing the uncomfortable moment in two. Netto silently thanked him, and gave him a knowing glance. "How've you and Rockman been doing; I rarely get to see you guys nowadays. I've been so caught up with my work; I rarely get to go out, other than in the morning." Netto cocked his head to the side for a moment and shrugged. Enzan raised an eyebrow, and with a questioning look, mimicked the boy's action, "and that's supposed to mean…"

Netto laughed, "It's been pretty dull, and Rockman and I are almost out of work; August brought in a new line of Net Saviors. You quit at a convenient time." Enzan nodded rather solemnly, pulling them into a more comfortable silence as the walked, secretly straying of the present.

_I think I'm forgetting something…_

Netto could only stare absentmindedly at the hand wrapped around his own, no expression on his face as he pondered about him, Enzan and... Even Blues in his cradle of thought process. He frowned unintentionally as he mentally cussed. It wasn't that he didn't like Blues, it was just his envy, and not that he had anything big to envy of him, just the fact that he got to spend every waking moment with Enzan. His frown deepened and his grip tightened, eliciting a wince from the other boy.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Enzan asked concernedly, his voice cracking from the pain. Netto blinked his frown off, and replaced it with a temporary look of surprise, which changed to a weak smile, and a shy laugh.

"I'm sorry! It's nothing at all, I was just thinking…" he trailed off, and looked in the other direction, and let his sad expression take over. Enzan leaned forward to try and catch a glimpse of the boy's face. Unfortunately it was to no avail.

"What about?" he pried, and Netto's head shook profusely, and he faced the boy with a smile that made Enzan back up a little.

"No, seriously, it's nothing. I was just thinking something stupid; I don't even remember what it was anymore!" His voice was high and he spoke quickly. Enzan frowned at the suspicion, but tried to shrug it off, knowing how he'd soon regret it. The two reached the tower, and stood still at the automatic doors that hadn't opened yet. They were just at that distance; one step, and it'd open, as if the world would explode when they did. Enzan broke free of Netto's grip, and just stood there.

"…So, what did you plan to do up there?" Netto twitched, and his face turned a bright shade of pink. Enzan turned his head slightly, to glance at him, but Netto turned around, holding his cheeks. The Ijuuin blinked, "…Netto?" The boy waved away the concern.

"No! No! Nothing, it's absolutely nothing!" _Oh, shoot! Why didn't I think this through? Why me? Why now? I could've done it in the evening or something! Rockman! Help me, please!_ The boy shivered, shoulders vibrating like a rattlesnake, ignoring the glances from the unsuspecting public. _Okay, on three, I turn around, and just tell him… one… two… THREE! _"Enzan, I—!"The boy whirled around in an instant, and didn't expect what happened next. He had ploughed the side of his face into that of Enzan's nose, which had apparently leaned over to see what was wrong. The impact sent the two flying backwards in a heap. Netto sat upright, and rubbed defensively at his cheekbone. "Ouch…" he said meekly, feeling the contents of his skull bounce back and forth.

"Okay…" Enzan said numbly. "_What_, if dare to ask, was that about?" he clutched the brim of his nose, rubbing in gingerly with his index finger. Netto stammered for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! I kind of just panicked, and I don't know why!" _Stop talking, you lying putts! You're not making things better for yourself you know!_ His mouth ran short of decent words, and as if for some sort of consolation, bowed his head low, only to make contact heavily against Enzan's forehead. His head echoed, as the two bent down motionless, heads still making contact, until Enzan doubled over with a generous groan of agony. Netto fell backwards, and onto his side, weakly crying, "_Noooooo..._" his voice rang soft and discouraged; he made a complete fool of himself twice, each time causing Enzan physical agony.

"I'm sorry, Enzan… I really am…" _This wasn't supposed to happen…_He blinked colors back into his eyes and watched the many people around eye the two upon the ground. He didn't feel like moving; it was better this way… _Maybe he'll take me for dead if I'm down long enough…_ he thought bitterly, as he reluctantly pulled himself up.

"A-are you okay?" Netto's head lolled for a minute, as he attempted to get his bearings straight within the contents of his mind. Enzan was hunched over, bangs curtained over his face rather neatly. His shoulders shook as he pushed himself up, his head shaking back and forth.

"I…Think so…" Enzan groaned. He lifted his head, rebellious to how his body felt. Letting his head clear, he stared weakly at the brunette before him. "Right in the temple…" he muttered, holding the side of his head. He shut his eyes tight and opened them, and repeated it a few more times until his vision was crystal. He slowly wobbled up, and gained himself a decent posture; all had returned to normal in the crevices of his thoroughly mauled skull, other than a few jolts and pains.

Netto held his arms in front of him, incase he'd double over again. Enzan smiled weakly and wrapped his hands in Netto's, and pulled them back to his sides. "No, no I'm fine, really. Let's just go," he nodded to the direction of the door. Blank for a split second, and then nodding, Netto headed to the door, alongside with Enzan.

The two confronted the door with new speculation, both now seemingly reluctant to enter, but not knowing the opinion of the other, therefore…

"Netto, Enzan, hey!" a familiar voice called out in the distance. The two whirled around as they took a step forward. Enzan's head snapped up straight.

_I knew I forgot something!_

The door hissed as it opened and a rush of sounds poured through. Before they could react with the realization of the voice's owner, a series of civilians shoved and ran them over. The voice called again, but had been lost in a sea of people. "Net—!—zan—!"

The two boys crawled and slithered through the thin spaces between people, doing their best to keep tabs on one another. They needn't apologize if they shoved someone; everyone was doing it. By the time they were about three people apart, they'd completely forgotten the voice from before.

"Where'd all these people come from?" Netto cried loudly as he pushed through a set of crying children, scurrying away.

"Ugh! I think from the tower! It must've been locked from the inside— ah!" a chain of people knocked him over and he fell out of the crowd, onto safe grounds from the river. He shook his head and blinked. "Hey, I'm out!" he said dumbly. He sat up as he came to remember the second net savior, seen only seconds ago. "Netto!" before he could stand, he heard the other boy's wail within the mass. "Netto, Netto!" The boy cried again, about to return to the mob, the boy was thrown out of it. Netto landed head-on into Enzan, knocked over in the process. "Netto, are you okay?" He grasped the boy's shoulders tightly.

"Enzan… Make the world stop spinning Enzan…Make it stop…" the boy's voice cracked in a singsong as his eyes swirled. The older boy rolled his eyes and shoved the other off of him.

"Netto, get up." Enzan said as he pushed himself off the ground.

"Ow…" Netto rolled onto his side, and sat up. "It's like a hangover…"

"And you know what a hangover's like." The older boy said sarcastically. Netto stuck out his tongue, making a raspberry sound through his lips. This was maturity to the maximum. Enzan rolled his eyes and stood up, "Argh!" a jolt of pain shot through his ankle, and his balance was lost as it gave way. Netto's eyes widened and his mouth gaped.

Crack. Thud.

"E-Enzan!"

…

_Worst date ever…_

---

'Damn it! Where'd all the people come from!' the red Navi snarled under his breath, as he did his best to shove through the crowds. Barely able to go against the current, he let the crowd scarce, and held his ground, not caring how many people he'd trip. As soon as he had walking space, he darted in his original destination. Reaching close to where he originally was, he heard the one scream, and then the other one that followed.

"Argh!"

"E-Enzan!"

Double-time.

"Enzan-sama," he cried out, catching sight of the aftermath of hell knows what happened. He dropped to his knees and slid beside the boy's dropping point. His head was lowered and his teeth were bared as he clutched his ankle tightly. "Enzan-sama," he said breathlessly, as if about to faint. "Are you alright?"

"D-does it _look_ like I'm alright?" Enzan wheezed, twitching madly. His head shot up, about to give one of his 'screw off or die' looks, when he froze at sight. "Blues," he exclaimed. The red Navi swallowed hard, worrying about what the other would do, expecting the worst. "Blues…" The boy's face went flustered and scrunched up, as he bit his lip hard. Blues blinked in surprise at the reaction, and that was all. He blinked another time, and narrowed his gaze down to Enzan's leg.

Contorted in away that could make you grimace, he gently placed a hand on his heel. Enzan flinched and groaned. Blues muttered an apology and gave a light bow to go with it. "Enzan-sama, your ankle has been twisted badly." He heard the boy whimper slightly, and felt him shake. He looked up, and twitched his head to move hair away. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you again?" Enzan shook his head swiftly, and took in a shaky breath. "…Enzan-sama?"

"I'm…" Enzan said weakly, "I'm sorry, Blues…" Sun-yellow eyes widened for a few short moments as he processed, and regressed. He made no comment, as he turned his back in a kneeling position, arms thrown behind him. "…Blues?"

"Get on my back; I'm taking you home." He said simply. Enzan complied, and wrapped his arms around the other male's neck. Blues stood up tall and effortlessly, but delicate movements, as to not do anymore harm to the pauvre ankle. Before he began walking, he felt a tug on his shirt, and looked back to the younger boy.

"Wait…" he whispered. He turned his head to the direction of the brunette, who'd been completely ignored for a good time. "…Netto…" He said slowly, "I'm sorry; this is probably not what you planned. For what it's worth…" he paused, and gave a generous smile to the other boy, "I had a good time when it started…" Blues twitched ever so slightly. "I'll treat you to curry to make up for this disaster…" He let his head rest into Blues' patented hair, and waved a bye.

Netto fell silent, processing what'd just happened. Realizing arguing would make things much worse than they already were; he forced a smile and gave thumbs up. "Sure, thing! Get well soon!" He yelled out, as Blues walked away. As soon as he was out of hearing range, his hand dropped and he frowned deeply.

"Stupid Blues…"

---

"Enzan-sama, how are you feeling?" Blues asked gently. Enzan muttered weakly. "I'll take that as 'not very good'?" the boy groaned.

"I'm a little better… but it still hurts really badly." Enzan closed his eyes, and took deep breaths, trying to ignore the pain, when he began to notice. _Something smells sweet_… He let out a content sigh as he inhaled deeply. "Blues…?"

"Yes, Enzan-sama," Blues replied. The red Navi's shoulders jumped when Enzan nuzzled the back of his neck. "Is… something the matter?" he said slowly.

"Blues… You smell nice…" The older looking male's eyes widened for a split second, and a small smile crept onto his lips.

"Thank you, Enzan-sama."

"Hn…" the boy sighed again, and a blush tinged his face. "Blues…?" he called again.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you about where I was going, or that I left at all; I guess it slipped my mind."

"…It's… not a problem, Enzan-sama…" Blues gave a reassuring tone. "Not… a problem… at all…" Enzan sighed one last time, and the two fell into silence, left to their own thoughts.

_That's a lie… it's a problem alright._ Blues frowned as he walked; Enzan had always told him when and where he was going. At no time did Blues _not_ know where the boy ways, for he'd be like a paranoid mother on a rampage.

_Enzan-sama is lying to me…He knew, he just didn't want to tell me…_ He closed his eyes and sighed, unable to get mad at the younger one. He opened his eyes and gritted his teeth, falling into his own conclusions.

"_Stupid Netto…"_

**End chapter 2**

I'm sorry it took me a while to update. When I say a while, I mean a _long_ while. I ended up having two sets of blocks, a week of commissions without payment, tests and report cards. I still haven't gotten my tests. I think my language teachers are trying to slowly kill me…

Anyway, Read and Review! Don't flame me for being late…

**Side Note: Pauvre is 'Poor' in French. I was just at a loss for the word poor at that moment.**


	3. Chapter 3 Session One Begins, Twilight

**Therapist**

I'm sorry this took so long. I sprained my wrist recently, but that's not my excuse. I have none!

So I guess I'll reply to my readers. I love you all!

Rose Kitsune and Darkloid Blues: Why're you guys maneuvering them into each other? –Insert chat speak laughing out loud here-

Rose Kitsune: Only I can call him stupid! Everyone's doing this now… Thanks for the review! Yeah, I couldn't resist. I really want to know his last name!

Darkloid Blues: Netto's only doing what he feels within his heart! –Hysterical laughter here- Just as I'm doing by making Enzan suffer!

RandomRathFan: Yes… Random indeed, but that's what makes you who you are! Thank you for reviewing with your lovely short RPG!

Forever _My _Sister: Thank you so much for reviewing, sis! Thank you for reading! I love you so much! I miss you! Blues was kind of happy… bittersweet?

Blues-lover: Problem indeed, I'm kind of stuck as to how to solve this problem of theirs. I like crappy dates; they're fun to make up. Thanks for reading!

Summing up the Stars: Best review ever! –Insert chats speak laughing out loud here- Very brief, very nice. Thanks a lot for reading! I'm honored!

Now! Let us begin!

Chapter 3- Session One Begins, Twilight Opens Eyes

"Ah!" Enzan exclaimed loudly, pulling on Blues' silver locks obliviously. He just needed to pull on something. The red Navi looked up.

"My apologies, am I hurting you?" Blues bared his teeth unconsciously; trying to let the pain from the pull subside. Enzan shook his head from side to side.

"No, I'm fine…" Enzan urged him to continue. The Navi nodded, and continued wrapping the bandages over his ankle. Blues would have to do it himself; he and Enzan dare not let anyone else know. He was the vice president of a massive company. If word got round to his father how he'd spent his day, well, the results would be unpleasant. They were already annoying as is. Enzan closed his eyes and sighed.

Conundrum.

---

"Mamma, I'm home…" the brunette said slowly and haphazardly. He leaned into the house and let the door close behind him. Haruka turned from the dishes and blinked at the most interesting tone of voice.

"Is something the matter, sweetie? Didn't you have a good time? Are you sick?" The young woman rushed over to her son's side with her motherly love, and placed a hand on his forehead. She ignored the protests and whines. "Your head isn't warm, so I'm guessing something's bothering you. What is it?" Netto shrugged the hand away and walked towards the nearest kitchen chair, landing in it with a plop. He sighed heavily.

"I just had a bad day, that's all Mamma." Netto crossed his arms and stared into the kitchen tiles. His mother took a seat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hn…have a bad play-date with Enzan-kun?" Haruka's head almost hit the other chair when Netto bounced up, face heated.

"M-Mamma!" he cried out loud in shock. Arms flailing around like made, he whined again.

"Was it something I said?" She eyed her son's upset look, and came to her own conclusions. "Oh, I see. You don't think 'play-date's the right word. You're too _old_ for play-dates." Haruka clapped her hands together. Netto blinked, and his face eased.

"Yeah… sure, Mamma…" he laughed awkwardly. Netto felt relieved and sighed.

At least until his mother blurt out something unbelievable.

"Yeah, s-what went whack while you was chilling with your homey, Enzan-kun?" Netto doubled over and fell in a heap with a scream of terror. Haruka's eyes widened at her son's reaction. "…Yo?"

"MAMMA!"

---

Author's side note!

Parody! My Math teacher went gangster for the teacher's Olympics on Tuesday April 11, 2006. I decided to do SOME parody about it. There you go!

---

"Um… Excuse me?" Rockman knocked gently on the wooden old-fashioned door, just hard enough to make a sound. It looked like it could crash down at any moment, and bring the house down with it. After no answer in about 4.5342 seconds, he took a step back to check the address, and looked down at a piece of paper. It was right, so he decided to come in, pushing it just enough for him to slip through.

The contents looked somewhat stable, and it had a professional air to it. He stepped through the room, ground creaking eerily. He walked faster to the counter at the far end, fearing to fall through. When he reached it, he tapped a tiny little bell, hoping someone would hear.

Nervously he fixed his collar; he was getting paranoid. He fiddled with the buttons on his dark blue button up vest, and pulled on his formal long sleeved shirt underneath. His choice of clothing came out sophisticated, and it gave him an olden European look. It was laughable, but people liked it. All he'd need was a bowler hat (is that how you spell it?) a tie and a moustache and he'd be ready for a convention.

"Hello, is anyone here? Are you open?" There was a silence that drew on for far too long. "Well, I guess I'll come back later." He turned around, running a hand through his hair. He jumped when suddenly someone walked right in front of him. He screamed and backed up in much surprise. Once his mind processed what just happened, he managed to see straight. Before him was a woman in her mid-thirties, with a graceful smile on her face. Her eyes were a tired gray-green, which said how much she'd seen in her life. It reminded him of Laika somewhat. Her dirty blonde hair would be features to her face, tied back with free bangs flying around.

"Hello, can I help you young man?" Her soft voice asked, with a thin accent that the boy could not identify. Rockman was pulled out of his confusion, and returned the warm smile with one of his own.

"Yes, I'd like to sign my Net Op up for a private session, and another for…"

---

The remainder of the day went considerably uneventful. Enzan decided to sit against the window frame, watching the sun set behind the clouds, his eyes dyed in the orange of the dusk. It didn't bore him; in fact he enjoyed the silence. He sent the maids and servants home for some quiet time of his own, but still giving them full payment. It didn't matter much for the time…

His foot still ached, and was beginning to feel that his heart would never be at ease. Sure, Netto had acted very unusual today, more dense than usual. However, it was his spontaneity and total… carefree aura that he gave off that pulled him nearer. It'd be hard to stay mad at him, he never knew why, but it was something that always just seemed to stick. Around him, he felt safe and happy; something would always make him feel that everything would be okay in the end.

What he felt for Netto, and what Netto felt for Enzan had seemed to become almost natural over the years. Even the awkwardness seemed to fit in fairly well. Nothing seemed out of place, even when it was. Every blush was meant to be, every smile was right in place. What Enzan felt for Netto, it was like… coming home…

Blues however, was a totally different story.

In his childhood with the seemingly enigmatic Navi, Enzan had never asked any questions, and neither did Blues. It was a relationship built off of a long term silence. Their kind of affection was carried out throughout the years in such a way that it was unconditional. The question was if they could ever take it any further, without slipping through the cracks.

Enzan lowered his head and chuckled, and raised it again, realizing within the short moment, the sun fell a little more.

There was no mistaking it; Enzan loved Blues. He couldn't live without him, it was just unheard of. Had Blues not been around in the past, there may have been no prodigy. There may not have been such a prosperous company of IPC. In fact…

There may've not been an Enzan.

_I live to serve…_

Blues had saved his life time and time again without him noticing. All he had to do was stand by him, and that was enough.

What about now?

Right now, he couldn't tell how Blues had changed, because there had yet to be a condition where Enzan would ultimately need comfort to. In fact, lately Netto had been giving him much more attention that Blues could give, though for reasons only too clear and excusable. The boy sighed, and leaned back against the window frame. Glancing again at the outside world, he frowned.

"Twilight…" he said softly, as the remaining tinge of orange thinned on his lip, and just like that, vanished. The boy closed his eyes, clasped his hands together and sighed through pardoned breaths. "Please," he whispered, eyes shut tight, biting his lip.

"Let everything turn out alright… Don't let me lose anyone…"

_Don't let me lose myself…_

---

"Hello, may I speak to Ijuuin Enzan, please?" Rockman held the phone close to his audio receptors, or ears, as the servant spoke. "This is Rockman, I—n…no I'm not connecting for Hikari Netto. It's just Rockman… Thank you." He leaned against the telephone booth as he waited with a frown on his face, set on hold. He hummed along with the tune as he waited.

"_Another day tomorrow… Yami no no naka—_E-Enzan! Konban wa. (Good evening)" Rockman jumped, laughing nervously. His laughter died down when Enzan spoke.

"**Rockman, good evening. Is something the matter?**" Enzan asked. Rockman shook his head, knowing Enzan couldn't see it, he did it anyway.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"**Okay, I'm all ears. What's this about?**" Rockman let out a slight chuckle. "**Uh…**"

"Enzan…" Rockman said slowly, "What would you say if I was recommending counseling?" He couldn't see, but Rockman had the distinct feeling that Enzan's eyebrow had raised, and possiblye feeling offended. "I know it's not completely my business, and I know you're completely capable, but… I'm getting a little worried…about... Netto-kun... and... Blues..." Rockman scratched the brim of his nose shyly. He stood as Enzan fell silent for a moment.

"…**What _kind_ of counseling?**"

Rockman's face lit up with surprise. "Well, they call it…"

---

"Enzan-sama?" a familiar voice called. Enzan turned around slowly, a dazed look in his eyes. Blues smiled graciously, "It's nightfall, what is there to watch?" There was no response, and Blues drew closer, "Enzan-sama, are you alright?"

"…Yes… I was just thinking." The boy's voice was quiet and thoughtful. There was a generous tone of what Blues could only identify as fake cheer.

"I see," Blues said somewhat lamely. "Would you like to talk about it?" He caught the nod in the darkness and sat beside the boy, with ears open and attention his. There was a silence as he awaited the boy to gather up his words. It had always taken a while, but if it took him this long, that meant it was important.

"…Blues, I just…" a pause as he made two fists in the air before him. "I just," open the fists, and put his hands on his lap. He drew in a breath and sighed, "Okay, I… just want you to know—Though…" his mouth was open, but the word had been lost in the stammering. Blues nodded, urging him to continue. "I…uh…I…"

_I can't do this…_

"It's okay; just let it come out naturally. It'll get out in time…" Enzan's mouth slid shut and he nodded, eyes planted to the ground. He took a few more breaths: in and out, in and out, in…

Blues smiled; it looked so funny…

"I love you."

The smile fades, and an infinitive posture takes on.

There was a silence, as Enzan didn't say a word, expecting Blues to respond somehow as he always did. He wanted Blues to say "I know", so he could say "But…" This time… he'd have to continue on his own.

"I love you…

But I love Netto…"

Blues' eyes flickered for a split second, equivalent to a flinch. He didn't move, he didn't say a word. This time, he'd just have to listen.

"I've… thought about it for some time now… I'm finding that… I'm hurting both of you… I don't want to do that…" Eyes half lidded, lips barely moving as he spoke. He no longer knew what he wanted, not that he ever did. He could feel a heavy weight on his chest, as he moved closer and closer to the point. "So Blues," preparing to say the unutterable, he looked Blues in the eyes as best he could in the shade of the blue-hued dark. "I've come to a decision…"

"I'm leaving."

Blues' eyes widened, and his mouth gaped, trying to find words that he began to lose. "You—uh, you what?" Blues said, completely dumbstruck. He lost language, and it felt as if someone just clubbed him over the head with a bat. System coolant malfunctioning. Core program is overheating, emergency—abort comprehension program. Emergency stop—cancel—beep. "…"

"I have to leave, just for a little while." Enzan's head lolled forward, hiding his eyes beneath the darkened bangs. "I want to clear things in my head, but if I stay here, I'm afraid I'll never get it done. Forgive me Blues, but…" A small smile crept up to his lips. It was an insincere smile, a bitter one. It was one to make you frown, or perhaps gag.

"Blues…"

"I can't see you anymore."

---

"Netto-kun, wake up!" came a knocking at the door, the response was the brunette rolling over in his bed. "Netto-kun I have to go! Where's my permit?" Netto in a hit of morning gloom threw his pillow at the door. "NETTO-KUN GET UP THIS INSTANT!" There came a shrill, and he jumped out of his bed, landing on the ground with a huge thud, entangled within his quilts and bed-sheets. "I'm going to run late! I have to go now, or I'm in trouble!" The boy groaned as he crawled through the cloths and cottons, scratching at his head.

"Okay… Where're you going anyways?" Netto mumbled, shuffling through his drawers, so as to find a decent pair of socks; he was low in stock.

"I _told_ you that I'm going on a trip. That's _all_ you need to know." The brunette scoffed at the new rude attitude. "I'm going to wait at the door; the bus will come at any moment."

"Okay…" Netto said haphazardly, now putting on a pair of old socks. "Now, where'd I put that permit?" He began to search. The permit was something that Rockman would need to go a certain distance for an extended amount of time from Netto, the Net Op. Three months after the invention of the Holo Chip, the laws of supply and demand had increased. However, due to certain incidents with the now freelance Navis, there was a needed permit for Navi's venturing away from their Ops. Hence the permit, "Hah, I found you!"

"Rockman, here your stupid permit!" Netto ran to the door, eying the back of Rockman's hair. His pace slowed; it'd changed overnight. Was it really his Navi?

"Rock…man?" He stopped dead in his tracks, inches away from the boy sitting on his porch.

The pointed hair at the back, prolonged bangs at the front, it was all Rockman criteria. However, one thing seemed to change, and it was anything but normal…

Why in the world was Rockman blonde?

"Ouch!" The boy flinched, making Netto do the exact same thing in return. He kneeled beside his Navi, now able to see his face.

It was indeed Rockman.

"Rockman, are you… feeling alright?" Netto asked, a little more than paranoid; Rockman's emerald green eyes did not return the gaze. Instead, they were fixed on his own hands. Netto followed suit, and a shimmering crimson had grazed a pale digit. It was fresh symmetrical prick of liquid on his finger. "Oh, you're bleeding. We better get that fixed, I'll go get Mama." Netto sat up and headed towards the kitchen. Rockman remained where he was, gaze unmoving. His lips quivered out slurred words.

"Why… why am I bleeding…?"

"Mama, this way! You won't believe it! Something went way wonky with Rockman's hair, too!" The formerly blue Navi turned around slowly, face somewhat frozen in fear. He saw his Op turn the corner and into the hallway, mother soon following close behind with a box of tissue and a first aid kit.

"Rockman, are you okay hon—" Haruka stopped in her tracks, and dropped the two boxes with a clatter. She drew in a sharp breath, and her eyes widened. Her hands shook, and covered her mouth. Netto whirled around.

"Mama?" he said slowly. "Mama, are you okay?"

"…Mama…" Rockman stood up slowly. He only turned halfway, but his neck craned to face into the household.

"It's… not…" Haruka uttered. The brown-golden hair, the eyes, all in front of her, the gaze she never really saw. That pushed it; she had never really accepted it all to be true, lived like he was him, and not… But now, "My baby…" she whimpered out. Rockman blinked, Netto blinked, looking from the two and back. Before he knew it, his mom had whizzed right past him, and pulled Rockman right into her arms. "Oh my God… it's you! My baby!"

"Saito…!"

"…O…kaasan…" Slowly, and unsteadily, the boy placed his arms around his mother, forgetting the blood that panicked him, and letting it smear over the back of her shirt.

---

"_Laiiikaaaaa-chaan,_" A voice cooed from behind, and Laika-_chan _received a hardy pat on the back. He gasped for air from the impact and groaned. Slowly, he turned around and smiled.

"Elizaveta-sempai," he said slowly. "Good morning."

"Eh? _Sempai_? No need for that! We're _family_!" Elizaveta exclaimed, as it it'd be a new word to him. He nodded cautiously. "Now, Laika, I know you're under _apprenticeship_ right now, but of course you _have_ taken a two year course in psychology." She gently elbowed him in the ribs, and he laughed rather nervously. The woman frowned, and repeated "But _of course_ you have!" giving him a stronger elbow in the ribs.

"Yes, yes I have! It's just… I think I may have forgotten some things…" Laika scratched the rim of his wedge, and before he knew it, it was gone. "H-hey!" he stammered, as his cousin put it behind her back.

"You can't be in uniform while helping people with their troubles. It's _counseling_ not boot camp." Elizaveta gave a generous eye-closed smile, wagging the wedge around. "Take off your uniform; I have an extra pair of _human_ clothing for you at the back." Laika blinked.

"Why would you have an extra pair of clothes at the back?" The woman giggled.

"You're a size 15, right? I expected you'd be coming in uniform, I haven't seen you without it since you were a kid. You know you've gone to places where regulations state you _can't_ wear it right?" Laika pursed his lips and mumbled, walking to the back room. Elizaveta turned her back and mumbled, "Stupid ex-boyfriend didn't need them anyways."

"What was that?"

"Oh it's nothing, Laika-chan!" The woman hummed elusively, picking up scrambled papers on her desk. Skimming over the to-do list, she smiled. "Oh cool, Laika-chan!"

"Yes?" Laika mumbled. C_han wa iranai…_

"You have two employers today." Laika's eyes flickered.

"I've already gotten a call? I only came in yesterday!" His cousin giggled gleefully.

"Have faith in yourself! You're logical, thoughtful, sensitive, and adaptable—and with a face like that, people just _know_ they're in the right hands! I just wish I could pinch your face again like when you were nine." Laika rubbed his cheek at the thought, and shook his head, as he put the layers of clothing over his skivvies.

"Fill me in with the new methods of counseling; I'm not familiarized with them yet." Laika said blandly, and waiting in silence as Elizaveta thought.

"Well… we are instituting a new one… in this case…" She trailed off. Laika raised an eyebrow as he slipped on a wristwatch, so as to feel a little more professional.

"In this case…?" Laika urged. Elizaveta giggled at his intent, and smiled as he came out of the room.

"We're using a method called _Operation Refugee_!" Stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widened and the wrist watch slid slowly off his wrist, making a clank on the floor. "Is something the matter?" Elizaveta smiled. Laika raised a pointed finger.

"When you say refugee, you make me think of… someone seeking refuge…and with refuge… there is someone staying for protection…" Elizaveta nodded slowly.

"Yes… you've grasped the general concept…"

"Would that mean… that whoever I'm consulting… will stay over here?"

"Yes."

"They'll stay over in the guest room not too far from mine?"

"Yes."

"They'll stay over in the guest room not too far from mine and in the middle of the night may possibly wake me up… _just to chat_?"

"…You're planning on walking out that door aren't you…?"

"…I don't want to wake up to a whiny little runaway brat at four in the morning…"

"Laika, not all people in therapy or counseling are whiny brats. How would you like it if you were the one in counseling, and your _counselor_ called you a brat behind your back? In any case, I think he's a nice boy. He's having problems with his… friends, and needs some time away with them. However, you have to keep this strictly confidential; this boy's sort of a _VIP_. "

"Grand: now he's a whiny little runaway _rich_ brat who'll come and talk to me at four in the morning!" Laika threw his arms up in the air. Maybe he should've taken a few more years in the course.

"Laika-chan you're being rude; you haven't even met him yet."

"And I don't intend to!"

"Laika-san," a voice called out, snapping him out of his rage. He pulled out his PET.

"What is it, Searchman?"

"Someone is at the head office. I think you should go get it, sir." Searchman had a tone in his voice that Laika couldn't make out. Assuming it was someone important; he complied, but continued to rant.

"Elizaveta, even if I go through with this, I'll probably make things worse. I don't go well with nagging, pompous little children named—"

"Um… I'm sorry… but I was signed up for counseling by a f—rien…d"

"…Enzan…?"

"…Stupid Rockman…!"

--- End chapter 3

Keep reviewing you guys! I'll continue as soon as possible!


	4. Chapter 4 Session One, Pressure and SEX?

**Therapist**

And I thought chapter _three_ took me a while! Sorry, I got stumped, really stumped. I was stumped beyond salvation, really. It took me a long time to figure out what I wanted out of this damn story. Also, there was a two week period where I completely died, because someone did the other kind of dying. Yeah, anyway, I still don't know how it's going to turn out. Oh well, on to my replies. Yaw!

Rose Kitsune: Yeah, I always saw Laika as the sound-of-mind-with-an-extreme-twist thing, but I'm messing with his head in this chapter (among others).

Chiming Softly: Thanks for the review, though I'm guessing you meant to say a bit more?

My Big Sister: I miss you (again! Hehe) Got to love gangsters… yo… hehe…

Blues Lover: You'll learn how Rockman became more Saito in the next chapter. You'll have to wait; sorry (I'm inserting a smiley face here)

Nakarame Scarlet: Yaw! Can you wait a bit longer for your prize? I'm working on a piece of art to apply for a job right now.

Mystical Midnight: That's okay! Thanks for your comment! I give you hugs!

Darkloid Blues: I love Laika-chan, don't you? Not sure Enzan would be making fun of it, but I'm sure he'd be snickering in the corner! Hehe… Blues has a lot of funny expressions even WITH his visor! Have to love him!

Random Irony: You have to wait for your prize too. I'm really sorry. I personally think that Laika would be an awkward therapist, but a good one none-the-less! In this chapter, he doesn't play much of the therapist role yet, but you'll see!

Kodoku Sukai: Oh my, you changed your name! I was going "I don't remember this reviewer…" Hehe… Yes, there will be awkward silences. Thanks a lot for your review!

Now, on with the show! We're ready to go!

Chapter 4- Session One, the pressure and questions about SEX!

"I see…" the soldier said nonchalantly, mind blank as he watched Enzan in awe across him, carving the side of his coffee table off with a knife; it looked like a crappy inclined plane by now. It had only been five minutes.

"Yeah…" Enzan said equally dull. "I told Blues I couldn't see him anymore, maybe for a long time. I—…" he stopped in his tracks, his heart jumping as the carving knife fell through a hole in the table. It made a clatter, startling him. Less than a second later, his hand dropped into his lap, and he was motionless as he spoke. He lowered his head down, words barely audible. "I can't see Netto, either… I…"

"I love him."

Laika flinched, and felt his face heat up at the prospect. He knew there was… but it was… it couldn't…

_Quick! Think like a psychiatrist! Psychiatrist: equivalent: shrink—no! What would a sh—psychiatrist—THERAPIST—DOCTOR—WHATEVER say!_

"Uh—Aha, but how can you be so quick to say that? I mean, you're still young! You're only—!"

"I'm old enough to know what I'm feeling, Laika. You know this better than I do."

"I—uh…!" Laika froze, caught in the act.

Enzan smiled silently, slouching. "I don't know… why you came back, Laika…"

Said soldier flinched. _Is he mad at me for coming back? _His mind blanked when he'd realized why Enzan had slouched so low.

He was bowing.

"Uh… I… wa—?" he said elegantly.

"You came back Laika… I don't know why… but I'm very grateful that you did…"

"…duh… you're welcome…" more words of grace, Enzan smiled some more to himself as he raised his head. Laika flinched as he glanced into the younger boy's eyes.

"...If I may ask… why are you my… counselor…?"

"Well that's… because I got…" Laika's face heated up; lowering his head he muttered things inaudible to the human ear.

"What?"

"_It's_ n_othing!_ Nothing at all!" he burst out, Enzan arching his back in surprise. "Ahem… In any case, I guess seeing as I'm already a friend, I can't be your counselor." Enzan gave him a disappointed look.

"Why?" He said pleadingly. "_Why? _Why can't you help me here?" Laika flinched at the look Enzan was giving him.

"B-Because…" he stammered, "Counseling can't be on such a p-personal level. It'd get in the way of progress, it's—!"

"Actually a lot better, in this case." Laika jumped completely out of his skin; his endearing cousin had decided to pop up behind him

"S-SEMPAI," He burst out, arms before him "what—what are you—!"

"If you see both points to this predicament, it'll be a lot easier to have this issue dealt with. Don't you think?"

"Well—no! No I don't!" Laika stammered, receiving a clock to the head.

"I wasn't asking you, silly!" Elizaveta smiled graciously, and looked at Enzan, who flinched when his eyes locked into hers. "Enzan-kun, what do you think?" Said boy blinked quirking an eyebrow.

"I think it's helpful…." He said thoughtfully, smiling his best. He felt like storming out the minute the woman spoke to him; it snapped him back into the reality of what was really happening. Ijuin Enzan—child prodigy, Ijuin Enzan—top net battler, Ijuin Enzan—president of IPC, Net Savior, hero to the cyber world and real world countless times. Ijuin Enzan, handsome, calm, collected, intelligent, stylish and loved—in no particular order…

…was in counseling.

Counseling is for people with issues.

Counseling is for those who can't handle themselves well.

Counseling is not for people who are at the peak of academic and physical perfection.

Counseling is not for those who can handle any problem in the blink of an eye.

Counseling is not for Ijuin Enzan.

Letting those thoughts run through him long enough had forced the corners of his lips down, and his fake smile turned negative. The two blinked curiously at him.

"Enzan, what's the matter?" Laika asked, perturbed.

"…I don't belong here…"

"I beg your pardon?" Elizaveta blinked and stared curiously at the young Ijuuin.

"I said, 'I don't belong here'; I don't need counseling." He said it as calmly as possible, which through the eyes of the soldier, seemed as he wanted it to be. However, through his cousin's…

Enzan was crying…

"You were the one who agreed to this, didn't you? Your friend told me that he asked you. He did, right?"

"Well yes, but right now, I think it was a mistake…"

"I see…" Elizaveta slouched, and leaned against the coffee table. She pulled a silence out of her pocket, watching as the two younger boys eyed her curiously. She chuckled, "You'd think I just pulled a rabbit out of my rear…" She remarked and sighed. "Well, I'm not forcing you to stay; this is a refuge, not a hold. But…" She tilted her head to the side "what was it that made you want to come in the first place?" Enzan blinked, and gave a thoughtful look.

"I… guess it's because at that time… I was feeling very…"

"Very…?" The woman urged.

"Uncomfortable… I…" He took a quick glance into her eyes, and realized she was looking for something vivid. "I felt desperate and…"

"You mean you felt vulnerable."

"No!" He snapped. "That's not it! I was—…" He cut himself short in the mind, coming to one conclusion—he really _was_ vulnerable. Maybe this whole time, he needed somebody to talk to, somebody outside of the triangle.

Maybe… he just needed some help…

No.

Ijuin Enzan does _not_ need help from another individual. He is independent, and relies on nobody for anything.

To actually think of going to counseling, to actually think of leaning on somebody's shoulders, to run away…it was unforgivable.

"…NO!" He stomped his foot hard on the ground, making the two jump. His hands shook at his sides, and he stood like he was about to pick a fight.

"Enzan-kun, you're shaking. Sit down, let's talk about this before you do anything rah—"

"NO! I _don't_ need your counseling, I _don't_ need refuge, I _don't _need help…" he turned and pointed a finger towards the reticent soldier, now out of place, "and I _certainly_ **_don't_ **need _you_!" before responses could be made, Enzan had already spun around and ran out the door.

"E-Enzan, wait!" Laika hollered, preparing to run after him, instead, got near strangled as his loving cousin grabbed him by the collar. "OUF!" Was all he said, losing all oxygen he had left.

"Let him be." She said cheerfully, smile on her face. "He'll come back."

"H-how do you know that?" Laika asked slowly, the counselor giggled.

"Laika, do you really think that Enzan-kun can face 'I choose you, over you' on his own?" The soldier on the forced hiatus shrugged.

"He appeared as confident as ever. Not to mention rude." His cousin sighed and slapped her forehead.

"That was a _tantrum_, Laika! He's not even confident, he was just mad. Every person reaches that phase where they don't want to be normal. They want to be the only independent person in the world. They want to be on the top, and with people like Enzan, it's even harder to face defeat. He's been at the top all of his life, hardly ever needed any help, and with something like _love_ that he considers so simple stumping him… he's just downright pissed. You were like that when you were that age."

"What—NO I WASN'T!" Laika fumed. Elizaveta giggled.

"You still are!" she prodded at his nose gently.

"NO I'M NOT!" Before he could pull a lawyer and conjure evidence, Elizaveta turned around and gave a thoughtful look.

"…Didn't he sprain his ankle…?"

---

Enzan ran as fast as his legs would carry him, the last thing on his mind the small things he brought with him to the counsel refuge whatever, as he so professionally named it. One thought raced on his mind as he ran.

_I want to see Blues, again…_

---

Thud!

Searchman flinched at the noise as he helplessly watched his companion smash his head into the marble counter. The only un-dented objects in the kitchen were the rice-cooker and the sink by now.

"Searchman… It's all over… I'll never see Enzan-sama again…" said Navi soldier twitched, uneasily patting his ex-colleague on the back.

"Uh… There, there?" He forced out a smile. _Laika-san, I want to kill you_, he mused inwardly. "It's going to be fine, Blues; I'm sure he'll come back in a matter of four weeks—err…" Blues head shot up instantly.

_Processing…_

"Four weeks? Why four weeks?" he eyed Searchman curiously.

"Oh! Well—uh… err…Because…four… is a lucky number! Yes! That's right! Four is a lucky number!" _It's a shame they never covered excuses in the Navi Soldier's training manual_, he thought, feeling that his little 'cover-up' would be a bust.

"Searchman… do you—uh!" Before the conversation could continue any further, the door slammed open, and as the two turned their eyes to the open door, a dramatic light began to glow, revealing an equally dramatic silhouette. "Could it be?"

"No!" Searchman gasped. "It _can't_ be you!"

And in an uncanny event, the two blurted out the very same name in a unison you would only observe in an over-cooked soap-opera.

"ENZAN!" said the two, as his silhouette transformed into his colors. His face was drenched in sweat, and his hair a mess.

"I'm—b" he swallows hard and pants some more, "I'm back!"

"Enzan-sama…" Blues said softly, letting his mind take more than a sample of what'd happened, he smiled widely and jumped up. "_Enzan-sama!"_

"BLUES--!"

The two raced to each other in such a way, Searchman had almost seen a garden of vibrant colored flowers grow beneath their feet. He rolled his eyes as they ran, even as Enzan took a leap towards his red Navi, who caught him at the upper body, wrapping his arms around him. Enzan's arms folded over Blues' neck, it made the green Navi wonder if it was a lover's quarrel or a father-son reunion. Either way, he rolled his eyes double.

"Enzan-sama, I missed you so much!" He mumbled in the shorter boy's shirt.

Searchman slapped his forehead, "It's been six, bloody hours…"

"I missed you too; I felt so far away from you while I was gone!" Enzan whispered back.

Searchman face faulted, "You were five blocks down!"

"I thought you were going to be gone forever!" Blues said shakily, as he put Enzan down, and stroked his shoulders gently.

Searchman could only twitch, "I said four _weeks_!"

"Let's never fight again!" Enzan wailed.

Searchman's face heated up, feeling like steam was about to come out of his ears. "YOU GUYS NEVER EVEN FOUGHT FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"

"Okay! That's a promise!" Blues agreed.

Searchman sighed, "You guys aren't even listening…"

The two breathed in content, looking at each other happily. After about twenty seconds of lacking nonsense, Blues finally decided to break the silence.

"So…?" Enzan blinked.

"'So' what…" the Ijuin replied bluntly. Blues frowned somewhat.

"So… you really chose _me_ over Netto?"

"…"

"… Enzan-sama…?"

"…" Enzan turned his back, pulling the largest dishtowel he could find—seemingly an ultra-large towel—draped it over his shoulders, and formed a hood over his head. He opened the door, which again glowed the soap-opera glow of a man long-since dead, and the wind blew strong into the household, newly formed cloak flowing nicely in the wind. "I'll see you in four weeks…"

The door closed slowly with a creak, every wisp of light vanished. Blues ran to the window, to find Enzan nowhere in sight. "ENZAN-SAMA, WHERE WILL YOU GO?" He screamed, as he opened the window with a slam. Hoping that, like most dramas, he'd reply with an echo of his voice, he waited for a moment, but found nothing but the shrill yapping of a disgruntled poodle that lost her pups to the pound. He again, slammed the window shut, twice as loud, screaming. Searchman walked up to him, scratching his flame-red hair.

"He said four weeks, didn't he?"

"Yes… but… where…" Blues hands lay on the rim of the kitchen sink, and his head hung low, his shoulders shook with worry. The green hued Navi blinked, and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Blues… What's the matter? You're shaking crazily."

"It's… nothing…I'm just… being paranoid." Blues muttered under his breath.

"Eh, what about?" He asked slowly.

"Searchman… do you think that Enzan-sama fell for Hi…_Hi…ka…r…ri?_" Searchman jerked his hand back at Blues malicious tone, and the twitch at every syllable. "What if he left because he chose _him? _What if he's living with him?"

"D-don't be ridiculous, Blues! I'm sure he loves—c-cares for you deeply!" _I wouldn't know, I better keep it cool. _ Blues head slowly careened, and he groaned. "B-Blues, what's wrong now?"

"His ankle…" Searchman blinked.

"His ankle… Ah, he sprained it yesterday, didn't he?" Blues nodded. "…How'd he do all that running?" Searchman thus, leapt five feet in the air, when he heard a scream of utter confusion and agony from the red Navi. "WHAT _NOW!_"

"Enzan-sama, are you lying to meeeeeeeeee!"

---

"Achoo! Whoa—ow!" the dual-haired boy hit the sidewalk with a thud, and felt the ache rush through his leg. "Ah… my ankle…" He gripped his leg tightly, gritting his teeth and inhaled. "With that kind of adrenaline rush, my mind must've completely erased the thought of it… but now…" He muttered, head resting on his knee. He sat silently for a moment and sighed. "What am I going to do…?"

"…Maybe I _should _take the program. After all, how many times would you, by chance, get a _friend _as a…" He blinked as a hand came into site, in front of his eyes. "Huh?"

Following the arm, it lead to a white shirt, which lead to a rectangular black spot on the white shirt, which led to an orange vest, which led to…

Well, the vest gave everything away.

"N-Netto!" Enzan breathed, taking the hand slowly. "What are _you_ doing here?

_I can't see him right now! What do I do?_

Said brunet frowned, "You're _welcome_…" he mumbled. "I'm heading home, just got back from the Science Labs. Rockman wasn't…feeling well, to say the least." Enzan blinked. _That's why…_

_Just go with the flow then…_

"Is he okay? Did he catch a virus?"

"N-no… It's nothing like that. He suddenly changed… sort of…" Draping Enzan's arm over his shoulder, he scratched his head thoughtfully. "Where to?" He asked cheerfully. Enzan's eyes widened, realizing 'To the therapist down Broadway Street!' wouldn't quite cut it. He needed to get close, but not let Netto know what he was doing.

Excuses, excuses, these days…

"Uh…down the street," He pointed in the direction of the 'down the street', "the president of a very small company and I; he's taking me to lunch to discuss some business."

"Really? What does he do?" Netto said curiously.

_Damn _Enzan cussed mentally. "He's… into fashion." His mouth twitched as he quickly saw the light in the Hikari's eyes fade (sorry, bad pun).

"That's… great…" he smiled bitterly. "What kind of fashion…?"

_Err_..."Navi fashion, much like Yaito, he's a big fan of customizing into something… ugh… _cute_." _Well, the more irritated, the more he'll believe me…_ Netto gagged.

"Okay, EW; I like Rockman just the way he was…is…" Netto's mouth twitched, confused with what to say exactly. "In any case, anyone who comes up with the word 'fashion' on the spot ought to get their head examined—OUCH!" before he could go further, he received a violent clock to the head. "Ow! Enzan, what was that for?"

"I do _not_ need my head examined!"

"But I wasn't _talking_ about you! I was talking about that… that _guy_!" Enzan withdrew, and laughed awkwardly.

"Uh… Sorry, I was…" _But I _do_ need my head examined_. "Let's just go." Netto sighed, and the two continued walking.

"So what's his name anyway?"

_No more questions, damn it! _"Primrose…" Enzan said as blankly as possible. "…_Alan…_Primrose…" Netto, at that instant, gasped.

"_The_ Alan Primrose; the famous dual-screen programmer?" Netto breathed out.

_FUCK!_

"N-no, not _that_ Alan Primrose, they just have the same name." Netto nodded, and Enzan sighed. _Whew, I'm safe for now…_

Much to Enzan's surprise, the walk was not quite as agonizing, nor far as he had anticipated; he stood a few meters away from the place he saw most recently, all that was left to do, was find a house to call "The Primrose residence". Thus, he found the largest house around and pointed.

"Its right over there…" he stated blandly, letting Netto walk him to the door. The two stood at the step, and Enzan couldn't help but smile. "Thank you for helping me Netto."

"Any time if you need a walk home, just call me." Netto grinned triumphantly. The dual-haired boy smiled awkwardly; it was entertaining. He felt bad for deceiving the younger boy.

"…Netto, I—hey what the—!" Before he could confess his dishonesty, the Hikari's hand had reached the doorbell, and the house sounded. Enzan backed away and gasped almost too dramatically. "_NETTO…_" he said loud and booming

"What? What did I do wrong?" The brunette flinched at the harsh tone. "I'm sorry!" Enzan sighed, yelling at him wasn't going to look good in counselor Laika's note book; what he needed now was another excuse. There was no chance of him getting away from the door fast enough, let alone coming up with an excuse as to _why_ he ran.

The door opened, and Enzan gave the home-owner the best smile that he could muster in his condition. A short man, only a little taller than Enzan, black hair, brown eyes and a running outfit, Enzan figured he was about to go out anyway.

"E-excuse me, sir…" Unfortunately, a plan had not been plotted, and he was left a blank sheet of paper.

"_You—!"_ Came a cry from behind. Netto's finger pointed at the man. Enzan blinked, _you who?_

"Can I help you kids?" said the man, scratching the back of his head.

"You're Alan Primrose! You're Alan Primrose!" Netto jumped up and down, and grabbed Enzan's arm. "He's Alan Primrose! Wow! Enzan, do you see? I can't believe I'm standing right before _him_! I'm so happy!" Netto seemed to completely forget that this was supposed to not be _The Alan Primrose_, but that wasn't a bad thing. The Ijuin smiled shyly; he was doing it again, that _happy_ thing. He felt at peace.

At least, he was at peace for a little.

"Do I need to call security?" said the man, snapping Enzan out of his moment.

"Oh! No… Netto, can you wait here for a moment? Uh… we'll skip the lunch…" The Hikari gave a disappointed look, about to beg to attend; Enzan thus grabbed him by the collar of his vest and pulled him closer. Netto's face turned a bright shade of pink, Enzan breathed in his ear, and as quietly as possible he whispered…

"I'll get his autograph for you."

The brunet then leapt four feet into the air, cheering for the vice president, stating as clearly as possible that he'd wait there and sat himself onto the steps. The Ijuin rolled his eyes and laughed, closing the door behind him. The programmer raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"What do you want?" He said bluntly.

"Uh…My name is Ijuin Enzan, vice president of IPC, I'm sorry to intrude, but…"

_Netto…thank you…_

---

"He _what_?" Laika twitched violently, cursing at every word that came through the phone. "And then what happened?"

"Well, after his outburst, he ran headfirst into his room, _and he isn't coming out_! Laika-san, what do I do? 'Emotional outbursts' wasn't covered in _any_ training I've ever had!"

"E-Elizaveta-sempai… Did you hear that?" the tired woman scratched her head thoughtfully and sighed.

"Hmm, he's madly in love isn't he?" Elizaveta giggled, "I remember a time when—"

"Sempai!" Laika moaned. She laughed.

"Sorry! Well, Searchman should keep trying to comfort him. Tell him that Enzan loves him very much or something." She waved he hand around, as she gathered a bunch of papers in her hand.

"_Sempai_!" Laika shrilled, "what kind of psychologist _are_ you?"

"A good one." She picked at her ear with her pinky. Laika sighed heavily.

"T-tell Blues that Enzan l-l-loves him…"

"Laika!" Searchman said, surprised. "We don't _know_ that!" Laika, unable to come up with a rebuttal, remained silent for a few seconds, before he could conjure anything, the phone was taken from his hands.

"Searchman, we _do_ know. Enzan loves Blues very much, and he knows it too, he's just going through a tough choice here!"

"Elizaveta-san…but…"

"He just needs to hear it right now. Tell him forcefully that he did _not _run off with Netto. If that doesn't work, ask him why he doesn't trust him."

"…Blues doesn't trust Enzan?"

"He does, he does! He's just in a much pressured situation at the moment. Don't make those kinds of assumptions!" the therapist snapped.

"Ah… yes ma'am…" Searchman said nervously, and hung up. He knocked firmly at the door, regardless of his emotional disposition. "B-Blues! Open this door now!"

Elizaveta sighed heavily, and pressed the off button, and earned a rude glare at her cousin. She took no heed, of course.

"Does that Netto boy have e-mail? I figure that you guys don't have such a thing, nowadays…"

"Hmm, I think he does, why?" Laika followed his cousin to the computer, thus, guiding her way through the net. She smiled deviously.

"I'm going to send Netto-kun and Blues-kun an e-mail of course." He raised an aquatic eyebrow.

"What _kind_ of eyebrow?" he said, suspicious of his cousin's life-threatening schemes.

"Well… It's just…"

---

"A _what_?" Enzan repeated, rather shocked.

"It's a love quiz! When it comes to matters of the heart, what you know about yourself may be your best guide to finding, and keeping, the relationship to last a lifetime." The lively therapist gave the Ijuin a wink and a pat on the back, while at the same time, shoving paper into his hands.

He eyed it conspicuously, as if it would bite him if he let his guard down. He raised an eyebrow as he read it "'you are as romantic as: a. Champagne and strawberries, b. Flowers and wine or c. _Pizza_ and _beer?_' I'm sorry. Am I being _Punk'd_!" Laika face faulted, and Elizaveta smiled.

"It's weird, but it works! _Trust_ me! This will clear up a bit more of what you _really_ want." She saw the skeptical look in his eyes and frowned, "_Do it_." Enzan's eyes widened; he hadn't seen her _not_ smile, and now he learned why. He took a pen from the main desk, sat down and began his… _pop quiz._

Only moments later had he begun to chew nervously on the pencil; Elizaveta had left the room, and Laika was finishing some paperwork. Uneasy mumbling and cracking wood caught the soldier's attention. He thus, put down his papers and pen and walked up to the boy. _It's not a quiz of intelligence, how hard can it be?_

"Uh… Laika…" Enzan's face was beet red, his hand shook and his heart was pounding. The soldier saw the sweat on his face, and put a hand on his shoulder, hovering over the boy and his paper. "H-how would you a-answer _this_?" The aquatic-haired soldier raised an eyebrow and read where Enzan's finger directed.

"'Right now which sounds like the most fun: A. shopping, b. skiing or c…having _sex_!' Uh… " Laika scratched his hair awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say. "S-skiing, does that sound like fun to you?" he said nervously. He glanced at Enzan, who shook his head no. "You don't like skiing?" he nodded his head and sunk into his chair, and Laika looked back at the paper "…Then what about shopping?" The Ijuin slid even lower. The Russian's mouth twitched and his eyes focused completely horrified at the boy below him "… You want _s_—"

"NO!" Enzan shot up, face almost bleeding from the heat in his face, Laika fell backwards and hit the floor with a thud. "I just don't like _any_ of these ideas! I don't like skiing, I _hate_ shopping and I most certainly _hate **sex**_!" The Ijuin breathed heavily, and slumped in his chair again. Laika pulled himself up, and an eyebrow rose.

"You _hate_ s-sex?" he repeated uncomfortably. "Have you even _had_ sex?" _Oh god, what a topic._

"You _know_ what I mean!" Enzan's eye twitched, as he went back to the paper. "I can't believe this…" He thus, circled skiing.

The quiz continued with no further conversation between the two, except Enzan mumbling to himself words, answers and whatever disturbed him greatly. Enzan, being the generally sane, thoroughly thoughtful person that he is, only did it upon occasion, but when it bugged him, it ended up loud.

"…Well, I keep Blues on my desk anyway…" he said once, which made Laika spit out his coffee, until he was reminded of the 'Navi' status. Which was followed by "'what breakfast cereal am I most like in bed!' Are you kidding me?" And then…

"Sex is like…" and a nervous choke of a cracker.

"My bed manners are…" followed by the snapping of a pencil.

"What size _condom_ do I—Oh my—"

"S-SEMPAI!"

--- End Chapter 3


End file.
